Hero Experiment
by aaaron192
Summary: Daniel was a normal american teenager, till he died and ended up in Karakura Town. it even got weirder when two characters from a tv show showed up. it also got weirder when he created a Zanpakuto and killed a hollow using kido. Can Daniel surivie?


**Hero experiment**

Chapter 1

Daniel hated school. And who could blame him? His highschool was filled with noting but idiot jocks and preps with a few sane people in the mix. But that's what he gets for letting his dad talk him into going to Spring Haven Senor High School. He tried to make it work but he could barely fit in with anyone except those few sane people I mention earlier.

Today at school was particularly bad. One of the Jocks, Zeke, came at Daniel. Daniel apparently has been getting too "friendly" with Zeke's Ex-girlfriend, and Zeke couldn't let him get away with that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zeke yelled at him after pushing his way through the line.

"Getting lunch?"  
>"Nice joke smartass but I mean what are you thinking you're doing with Dana?"<p>

"Look I don't want any trouble we were just tal-" Daniel started to say.

"Well you got trouble asshole no one talks to my girl"

"She dumped you three weeks ago!"

Zeke touch a swing at Daniel with his right arm. Daniel instinctively ducked then grabbed Zeke's arm with his left. Finishing the motion he brought his elbow as hard as he could into Zeke's bicep. There was a sickening cracking sound as the bone broke. Zeke screamed, several students backed away, now noticing the commotion.

The school's teachers now came to the scene. They found Zeke on his knees holding his arm and Daniel standing over him. Two of the teachers helped the football star up while the other went over to Daniel.

Mr. Woodside sent him to the principle office and has the school's police officer escort him there. The Principle paid no attention to Daniel's story or even Zeke's for that matter. Zeke was sent off to the hospital while Daniel was suspended for a week.

Without anyone to pick him up from school Daniel was forced to walk the 3 miles home, with a 30 pound backpack.

On his way to his house a car zoomed by nearly flattening him at an intersection. The car stopped and turned back around .After stopping right in front of him a man in his early twenties jumped out who looked like a walking tattoo parlor jumped out. It was Zeke's older brother, Carl, and he had a gun.

"I heard you gave my little bro quiet a beating" he said scratching the back of his head with the nozzle of the gun.

Daniel was scared, terrified really. He wanted to run but couldn't. If he tried Carl would shoot, all he could do was play it out.

"Well you see he-" Daniel never got to finish that sentence. Carl took aimed and fired. And for Daniel everything went black.

…

Rukia Kuchiki the lieutenant of the 13 court guard squad was standing watch in Karakura Town again. She was so happy it was night time; the hot sun was killer on her pale skin.

As she stood upon a telephone pole with the full moon at her back she felt a powerful Spiritual Pressure.

"What the?" she thought out loud.

The Spiritual Pressure was coming from her right. It started out small, but then it became violent. A blue spirit energy with a black outline shot into the sky creating a small shock wave that broke several windows. People from around town one by one began to pass out from over exposure to sprit energy.

She drew her Zanpakutō and jumped down to scene. As she descended she saw a boy with brown hair and gold eyes passed out in the middle of an intersection. The blue spirit energy was emanating from him. Growing stronger and denser with every second.

Next to her Ichigo appeared holding his Zanpakutō.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" she asked

"What does it look like? I'm here to give you a hand".

"I don't need your help!" she yelled, sounding quiet annoyed.

"Fine then but do you know the hell is going on, or who that is?" he asked her.

"I don't know." was all she could reply.

The energy began to compress itself around the boy. Within it white pieces of Reishi that looked like flower pedals began to form.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said

"No way… I-I know this…" Rukia sundered.

"Then would you please tell me what the hell is going on!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"His Reriyoku is condensing to form a Zanpakutō."

"Is that even possible?" he asked, letting his guard down.

"That's how a normal soul reaper gets their Zanpakutō." she answered, _but why is this happening now?_ she wondered.

Ichigo scratched his chin "I didn't get my Zanpakutō like that".

"I did say normal didn't I" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo's scowl grew bigger. "Aren't you support to be doing something." he pointed to boy covered in spirit energy.

The newly formed Reishi took the shape of a long and slender Zanpakutō. First forming the end of blade and continued down to form the hilt. In a few moments a fully formed Zanpakutō covered in the blue spirit energy floated down to boy's side. When it fell to the boy's side the energy dissipated and Rukia and Ichigo approached the boy.

The Zanpakutō itself was pretty cool Rukia thought. The handle was black, was hilt was a sliver wolf head with its mouth wide open; the blade came out from the wolf's mouth. _It may be cool but how it got here is disturbing_ she thought.

What was even weirder was the boy. He was obviously a soul but he had no chain, and what was with the spirit energy and Zanpakutō. She never heard of a soul doing anything like that before. And when she thought it couldn't get any weirder, the boy woke up.

Violently he threw himself awake, gasping for breath which is odd for a soul. He looked around and became really startled when he saw the two Shinigami with their Zanpakutō drawn.

Rukia squatted down to his eye height and set her Zanpakutō on the ground next to her. It's ok; you're in good hands what's your name? Mine is Rukia Kuchiki"

"My name is Daniel." He answered grasping his fore head, "WAIT! Did you say your name is Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks "Yes and this is Ichigo" she pointed to the man with orange hair.

Daniel's brain was fried. He knew a lot about Bleach from what his friends have told him, and just like every other kid he seen a couple episodes. So when a couple of its characters started talking to him, his mind was more blown then it was when the bullet went through it.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"I must be being punked or something. One minute I get 'shot' and now I'm talking to cartoons. I figured it out you two can go home now" he laughed

Rukia and Ichigo laughed, "Funny but we aren't exactly cartoons. That T.V. show and books are actually nonfiction" Ichigo laughed.

"Wait what?" Daniel was still not buying it.

"We had them made to help people move on, so they already had an understanding of the afterlife." Rukia replied.

"Well then prove it do that weird send-me-to-the-afterlife-thing you all do." Daniel was calling their bluff.

"All right then." She brought up the handle of her Zanpakutō and stamped the Bright glowing symbol into his head. It glowed for a couple of seconds and disappeared.

"That's funny" Rukia thought out loud. She stamped his head again and again every time the light just fades away.

"Let me try." Ichigo started bashing his Zanpakutō into Daniel's head.

Daniel pushed him away "Stop it already! You're starting to give me headache." he said rubbing his temples.

Ichigo and Rukia were shocked. Something was seriously _wrong._ The kid should have poofed away just like the rest of the souls but he's still here. And just as they always do, things got worse.

A very powerful spiritual pressure appeared. Ichigo unwrapped his Zangetsu and Rukia picked up her Zanpakutō and stood in between Daniel and where the Spiritual pressure was coming come. "Stay behind me!" she warned.

Then as if on que a large hollow jumped down from the sky. It looked like a demon centaur. It had pale grey leathery skin with a hunch back and large horns. It was holding a staff made from dead grey wood. Its mask looked like an ant.

Daniel was speechless. _It's a hollow_ he thought, _and if that's a hollow then that's means…_ he looked at Rukia and Ichigo, _oh god what the hell did I get myself into!_

"Look what we have here, two soul reapers and a substitute soul reaper." The hollow said in a harsh voice.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks one more time. "Two soul reapers? Who the second" Rukia asked.

"Are you blind women? The kid behind you, I see that Zanpakutō of his" he hollow replied sacristy. Rukia turned and looked at Daniel. He gave her a confused pleading look.

"Now if you hand over the kid I'll let you get away with your lives".

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rukia replied.

"I'm the official-"

Rukia cut him yelling "Hadō number 33 Sōkatsui" a blast of light blue light energy shot from her out stretched hand. It hit it target dead on. Smoke covered the hollow making it impossible to see. When the smoke dissipated the hollow was still standing twirling it staff, which is how it blocked the attack.

"My turn" the hollow said before taking a step and disappearing. When it reappeared it was standing behind Ichigo. He tried to counter but he couldn't move his massive sword before the hollow nailed him in the gut with its staff.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as he flew into a nearby building. She swung her sword to meet his staff. With his free hand he grabbed her face and threw her into another nearby building behind him. The hollow turned to face Daniel. He raised his staff in the air getting ready to take a finishing blow to Daniel's face.

Unlike with Carl he wasn't scared; in fact there was a strange calming factor about this. As he stared into the hollows red glowing eyes he heard a stern deep voice. _Don't just sit there like an idiot; you know what you need to do. You saw her do it. Defend yourself!_

Daniel raised his hand to the hollow and cried out "Hadō number 33 Sōkatsui!" A flimsy yet powerful blast hit the hollow at close range sending him flying before he could make contact with Daniels head. The blue spirit energy with a black outline emanated from him once more covering him in vial of energy. It moved around him fluently like water yet quickly like an open flame.

_Good. Now finish him off!_ The voice said again. The hollow recovered from the blast much quicker than Daniel expected, he landed on all fours and charged at Daniel. Ichigo had just gotten out of the rubble "Run kid! Now!" he yelled.

_No! We never run! Pick up your sword Kid! Do it now! _Daniel reached down and picked up the sword. Instinctively he brought it up to protect himself. Everything slowed down as he meet the hollows strike. Ichigo and Rukia were both staring at Daniel and the hollow.

"What the hell? How is he doing that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Rukia replied.

_Now while he's distracted, hit him again. Make sure to aim for the face! Repeat after me._ Daniel pointed his finger at the hollow and recited the spell, "Hadō number 31 Shakkahō!". A small ball of red energy formed at his finger and shot off in a powerful pillar of light right though the hollow's skull.

Ichigo and Rukia gasped. The hollow fell. Turned into black ashes, and disappeared. Daniel stood there grasping so tightly at the Zanpakutō that shouldn't be his knuckles turned bone white. And he collapsed just like the hollow he killed.

"Well that was random" said Uryū Ishida who just showed himself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asked

"Up there" He pointed to the roof of a skyscraper.

"Umm… Why?"

"I was too busy being lazy to help" he replied.

"Will you guys shut up and help me with him" Rukia yelled at the guys. She was leaning over Daniel like a mother would, holding his head.

"Yeah sure" Replied Ichigo. Ichigo and Uryū picked up Daniel, Ichigo carried his legs and Uryū carried his head.

"So umm if you don't mind me asking where are we going to take him?" Uryū asked.

"Not my house I'm tired of you guys using it as your own person base." Ichigo said.

"Fine we'll take him to Urahara Shop" Rukia replied angrily.

The three then in flash took off to Urahara Shop while Rukia stayed behind a little longer to grab Daniel's Zanpakutō. Then she took off. They reappeared right when Daniel was starting to come to.

There was a burly dark skinned man sweeping the poach. Two kids, one a boy with red hair, the other was a girl with black pig tails.

"Miss Kuchiki what brings you here at this hour and who is that?" Tessai gestured to Daniel.

"Um we found him in the middle of the road." Rukia answered.

"Is he a soul reaper?" he asked gesturing at the extra Zanpakutō Rukia had.

"We don't know." she answered.

"That is his Zanpakutō, isn't it?" he asked.

"It is but you see…" she began to tell him what happened and explain the situation. She told him about the strange spirit energy, how the Zanpakutō formed, the fight with the hollow, and how he was unresponsive to her trying to use a soul Burial.

"Well that is strange, you need to see Mr. Urahara right away he may know something. Wait one more thing what is his name"

"It's Daniel" Daniel answered.

"Well look who finally woke up" Ichigo laughed dropping him. Daniel's head hit the ground and then Uryū dropped him too.

"What was that for?" Daniel yelled.

"For making us carry your fat ass all the way here" Ichigo replied.

"I agree you are quiet heavy" Uryū added.

"Very funny" Daniel replied.

He got up wiping the dirt from his clothes. Rukia came up to him holding his Zanpakutō.

"I think this is yours" she said offering him the sword.

"Um thanks" he reached out and took it from her. When he grabbed the blade, his spirit energy flared on more time. Tessai gasped and slowly raised his hand at him. "I-I know that spiritual pressure"

"Where do you know it from" Rukia asked him.

Tessai couldn't talk; he just stared gasping at Daniel.

"What's wrong with him" said the red headed kid poking him.

"Don't do that he wouldn't like it." the girl said.

"Oh Shut Up Ururu!" yelled the boy, "If he cared he would stop me!" the boy pushed Tessai and he fell over like a pile rocks, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell is going on out here" said a man with blond hair and a green and white striped het who just came out of the shop. "Rukia and Ichigo, what do I own this honor" he saw Daniel, "And who do we have here?"

"This is Daniel and we may have a problem" Rukia said pointing at Tessai.

"What's Daniel's spiritual pressure and went off claiming he knows it and then he ended up like that." Rukia answered.

"Strange so what brings you here."

"We don't know what the hell to do with him" Ichigo answered for her.

"Why?" he asked

"You may want to sit down for this." Rukia told him.

The group walked into the store except for Tessai who was lying on the ground mumbling something. The kids began to drag him inside.

They sat down at a table and Rukia had Daniel tell his tale.


End file.
